buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike vs. Dracula, Part One
"Spike vs. Dracula, Part One" was the first issue of the Spike vs. Dracula comic book mini-series. Synopsis In October 1898, Dracula writes in his journal. He tells of Magda, a Romanian sorceress he had learned of; a powerful woman who was skilled in transfiguration and hypnosis, and could command the very elements. Dracula sought her out, and became her willing pupil. The girls clan was initially wary of him, but quickly realized that having Dracula as a protector had notable benefits. For years he protected the clan, and watched Magda grow old. She constantly refused his offer of the "gift" of immortality. One night, Dracula visited the clan to find everyone dead. Dracula found Magda's body, and swore revenge on her killer. He saw that she left an image of the attacking vampire clan in a crystal ball: Drusilla, Spike, and Darla. In a London book store, Spike is marveling at a copy of Dracula. He observes that the book contains detailed information on how to kill vampires. Drusilla remarks that it's convenient; Spike argues that it's very inconvenient for them. The shop owner demands eleven pounds for the book, as it is signed by the author. Spike thinks this price is ridiculous, but Drusilla asks for the book, so Spike pays. As they walk the streets of London, Spike tries to convince Drusilla to forget about Angelus; since the incident with the gypsies, he believes, they should consider him gone. Elsewhere, Darla is approached by Dracula. Dracula offers to remove Darla's pain if she'll come with him, and Darla, under Dracula's hypnotic thrall, agrees. Darla takes Dracula back to her townhouse. Dracula is trying to convince Darla to be his bride, when Spike and Dru arrive. Spike confronts Dracula, who is amused by Spikes name. He announces his own name, and Spike produces the novel he had purchased, saying he has a bone to pick. Dracula calls the novel "fabricated rubbish," and throws the book into the fireplace. Darla interjects, telling Spike that accepting Dracula as their new leader is a good way to move on after the loss of Angelus. Spike resents the implication that he'd be an inadequate leader, and demands his eleven pounds from Dracula. Dracula begins to take Dru under his thrall, and Spike angrily attacks. Dracula effortlessly grabs Spike by the throat and throws him into the fire. In flames, Spike leaps from the townhouse window and into the nearby Thames. Later, Drusilla and Darla depart in a carriage with Dracula to be his brides, unaware that Spike is hiding beneath the coach. One November night, Dracula summons his brides to him. When they arrive, Drusilla begins to speak of a "party" and says that many people are coming with unpleasant gifts. Dracula presents the girls with gifts of his own: two wooden stakes. Using his hypnotic powers, he orders them to pick them up, saying that it is the only way to end the pain of losing Angelus. Just as Dracula is ordering the girls to kill each other, a flaming arrow crashes through the window. A mob is raiding Dracula's mansion, and the girls are able to escape. Dracula finds a letter from Spike left in their place, saying that he had attacked the village and let the angry mob to the mansion. He concludes the letter with, "P.S.: You still owe me eleven pounds." Continuity The story is set during the same time-frame as flashbacks in "Darla". Appearances Individuals *Spike *Dracula *Magda Kalderash *Darla *Drusilla Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire Events Locations *Romania *London Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors * The first dialog box on page 15 with one of Dracula's journal entries is dated 20 November 1989, but the year does not fit the narrative. This is likely a typo; going by the release date of Bram Stoker's Dracula it probably should have read 1898. Missing Dialogue *When Spike vs Dracula #1 was originally released, due to an error in editing/printing, page 21 was missing its dialogue. The missing text was revealed at Peter David's official sitein April 2006. The missing text is as follows: :PANEL A: (Spike stalks the pub, looking as fearsome as he ever has. The people cringe back.) ::SPIKE 1: Because our lord and master, Count Dracula, is living up on the mansion on the hill! ::SPIKE 2: Yeah, that's right! The head vampire himself! ::SPIKE 3: You thought he was just a pretend bloke in a book? :PANEL B: (He leans toward them, shouting.) ::SPIKE 4: Think again! :PANEL C: (People cringe back as Spike's shadow is cast over them, his arms spread wide. Only Spike's shadow is in the shot; Spike is off panel, casting the shadow.) ::SPIKE 5: This is going to be a vampire town in no time! Because as long as the Count's in residence, everything's ducky! ::SPIKE 6: Because he knows that you people wouldn't have the stones to...oh, I dunno... :PANEL D: (Reverse angle so that Spike, who is now near the door, is pointing at them.) ::SPIKE 7: Form an angry mob and go storming his place! '' ::SPIKE 8: ''Right now! ::SPIKE 9: Right this very minute! With pitchforks and flaming arrows and torches. ::SPIKE 10: But you won't! 'Cause you're spineless! :PANEL E: (Closer on Spike, tossing off that British obscene gesture of his with the two fingers.) ::SPIKE 11: So there! Collections *''Spike vs. Dracula'' *''Spike Omnibus'' Pop Culture References Quotes nl:Spike vs. Dracula, Deel Eén Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing